The present disclosure relates generally to a building and security management system with an augmented reality interface and more particularly to a building and security management system with an interactive augmented reality user interface that overlays security management system information on a video feed.
A building may have a security management system controlled by an operator. The operator may have access to a large number of video feeds and large number of alarms, event reports, and controls that are part of the security management system. Currently, the operator is required to independently associate information from the alarms, event reports, and controls with the video feeds.